


An Alphabet's Worth of Hints for an Idiotic Setter

by glitteryimagay



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Clueless kageyama, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 08:04:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6603214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitteryimagay/pseuds/glitteryimagay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata accidentally discovers his soulmate is none other than his cranky setter, Kageyama. Instead of simply telling him, Hinata asks Tanaka and Nishinoya for advice and ends up with an alphabet's worth of hints to send to Kageyama in hopes he will figure it out. How many plans does it take before a clueless setter figures it out? The world may never know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Alphabet's Worth of Hints for an Idiotic Setter

**Author's Note:**

> Another kagehina main haikyuu fic by the young sister, Teshino. Please enjoy this crack at a soulmate au, where whatever you "write" on your arm appears on your soul mates. Its not really writing with like a marker, but your finger, but who cares. We put a lot of thought into these damn plans so enjoy every last one of them. lol. Instead of a normal person who would gloss over some stuff, we decided to include every single plan. Enjoy her creation. <3

Hinata knew that Kageyama wasn’t the brightest, nor was he the sharpest crayon in the crayon box, but even for him this was a little much. How many hints was the poor orange haired boy expected to drop before the dunce of a setter realized they were soulmates. Hinata was going mad, ever since the day he realized that his soulmate was none other than the brooding setter, he had been dropping hints to try to have his idiot of a teammate realize that they were meant to be. 

 

Now Hinata is not being a creepy yandere, no far from it you see. In this world every person is born with the ability to contact their soulmate by simply writing on their arm with their finger. Whatever you write on your arm, those same words appear on your soulmate. This made communication between you and your soulmate easy. But Hinata soon discovered that being able to write to Kageyama wasn't enough. It also doesn’t help if your soulmate is a clueless idiot. But Hinata was not a quitter and kept on dropping hints even if the setter was too stupid to realize what any of them meant.

 

How did our favorite Decoy figure out the setter was his soulmate? Well it’s not as complex as one would think. It all started one day when Hinata was bored in class…

 

Shouyou was bored, and not the kind of boredom you could rid yourself of easily. He was stuck in his last period class, trying to take a test he honestly had no idea what any of the answers were. So the orange haired teen decided to stare aimlessly at the wall until the bell rung signaling the end of the day. 

 

After twenty minutes of staring off into space Hinata became restless. He was never good at staying still and sitting in the same seat for the whole day was driving him mad. All day he had test after test; he was Hinata Shouyou! How the heck was he supposed to know the difference between a covalent bond and an ionic bond. Did these teachers actually think that he had learned anything this unit? Anyways the orange haired boy began to fidget in his seat. All he wanted was for the class to be over so he could go to volleyball practice and then he could have Kageyama toss to him but alas, it seem the clock only went slower the longer he stared at it.

 

Most of the students were diligently finishing up their test, all except Hinata and a girl sitting two seats in front of him. She kept stopping her writing to look down at her arm and smile. Soon the teacher noticed and approached the girl.

 

“Hikari, what on earth are you doing?” The teacher asked while looking at the girl in annoyance. “Let me see your arm.” The teacher sighed exasperatedly. The girl, Hikari, lifted up her arm to the teacher; it was covered in writing. The teacher scowled as she read the girl’s arm.

 

“Hikari what is this?” The teacher had a disapproving look on her aged face. Hikari blushed and looked down at her desk in embarrassment. 

 

“Uh...notes?” She said in a small voice. The teacher let out a huff obviously not buying the girl’s answer.

“Uh-huh, Hikari if i catch you writing to your soulmate again in class, I will have to send you to the office, understand?” The grouchy teacher grounded out. The shy girl nodded her head before quickly erasing the words written on her arm. 

 

Hinata stared at the scene with disinterest. People were caught all the time writing to their soulmates; it wasn’t that big a deal but the teachers got annoyed when their students would stop listening to them and start writing messages on their arms.

 

After the teacher sat back down and went back to reading, Hinata realized that if he was so bored, he could just bug his soulmate. With a mischievous smile, the boy began to write and draw odd things on his arms. Things like a poorly drawn crow and a stick figure jumping up and down lined his arm. By the end of his drawing craze, his entire right arm was covered in random pictures. Hinata was unconcerned since their uniforms had long sleeves. All he had to do was put his black jacket on and no one would be able to see the disaster he had created on his right arm.

 

Soon the last bell of the day rung and all the students were freed from the prison that is High School. With a pep in his step the orange haired boy ran all the way to the club room. The faster he got changed, the more time he would have to play volleyball. 

 

Hinata threw the club room door open, yelling a greeting to Tanaka who was in the middle of slapping a “Kick Me” sign on Noya’s back. Shouyou smiled at their antics and rushed over to Kageyama who was in off to the side getting his gym clothes out. 

 

“Bakageyama!” Hinata shouted as he ran over to the dark haired teen. Kageyama looked over his shoulder and nodded at the orange haired boy. Hinata placed his stuff down and started taking his shoes off. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw something. Hinata turned his head to the left and stared at Kageyama’s right arm in shock. Kageyama noticed his staring and looked over at the staring boy.

 

“My soulmate is such a pain sometimes. They think it’s funny to draw random things all over my arms.” The setter grumbled as he went back to getting ready. Hinata was in shock for Kageyama’s right arm was covered in the exact same pictures that he had previously drawn on his own arm. This could only mean one thing: Hinata’s soulmate was his jerk of a teammate Kageyama Tobio. Everything went to black.

 

“-oke! Hinata Boke!” A gruff voice yelled, Hinata opened his eyes to see a somewhat concerned Kageyama. Letting out a yelp the Decoy jumped up to his feet sheepish smile on his face.

 

“Oi, idiot don’t stand up so fast. You literally fainted not even 5 seconds ago.” Kageyama snapped, glaring at the orange haired teen. Hinata let out a nervous laugh.

 

“I'm fine! See ya at the gym!” Shouyou yelled as he ran out the door. 

 

“Hinata-Boke! You forgot your shoes!” Kageyama yelled throwing the shoes off the second floor of the clubroom. Yes our poor hero was qutie a mess at the moment but it couldn't get any worse...right?

 

There is one word that can be used to describe Hinata’s volleyball practice that day: an outright disaster. He was distracted, often finding himself staring off into space. He got hit in the head by a volleyball at least 4 or 5 times. Shouyou couldn’t even look Kageyama in the eyes without blushing so he spent his entire practice staring at the floor. He was thankful that Kageyama had erased all the pictures on his right arm. This saved Hinata from the embarrassment of Kageyama realizing they were soulmates. Hinata also missed every single toss Kageyama sent his way. This caused the setter to yell at Shouyou for being a “Boke” and for “Not paying attention”.

 

That night Hinata lay awake staring at the ceiling. What was he going to do? Should he just come out and tell Kageyama they were soulmates or should he let time figure everything out? He was broken out of his frustration by his phone buzzing.

 

Message

From: Tanaka

To: Hinata

Dude is it true that you fainted in the club room?!

 

Hinata stared at the message before letting out a sigh. Ever since he made his life shattering discovery that afternoon he had been sighing a lot. But then he had an idea. If he didn’t know what to do about the whole telling Kageyama thing, he could ask his teammate what he should do. With a renewed determination Hinata picked up his phone and answered his eccentric Senpai.

 

Message

From: Hinata 

To: Tanaka

What? Haha no i didnt’ faint! Hey Tanaka can i ask u somethin?

 

Message

From: Tanaka

To: Hinata

That’s not what Kageyama said! What’s up?

 

Message

From: Hinata 

To: Tanaka

How do u tell someone that u r their soulmate?

  
  
  


Message

From: Tanaka

To: Hinata

Wait! U found out who ur soulmate is?! Dude who is it?????

 

Message

From: Hinata

To: Tanaka

It's Kageyama…

 

Message

From: Tanaka

To: Hinata

Ha! I knew it! Noya owes me 5000 yen now!

 

Message

From: Hinata

To: Tanaka

U held bets on who my soulmate would be?!

 

Message

From: Tanaka

To: Hinata

No we would never do anything like that! 

 

Message 

From: Hinata 

To: Tanaka

Ok….

 

Message

From: Tanaka

To: Hinata

We held a bet on which one of us was goin to find out who ur soulmate was. Like who were u gonna tell first out of the two of us! I win!

 

Message

From: Hinata

To: Tanaka

Um ok Tanaka-Senpai. Plz help me!!!

  
  
  


Message

From: Tanaka

To: Hinata

Since i am the best Senpai ever I will help u!

 

Message

From: Hinata

To: Tanaka

Thx!!! What should i do?

 

Message

From: Tanaka

To: Hinata

Ok so here's the plan….

 

And this was how Hinata found himself creating an A to Z list of hints he was going to write on his arm in hopes of Kageyama finding out that they were soulmates. Why this odd plan? Why not tell him? Well Tanaka claimed that’s not how Shojo manga does it and that Shojo manga was always right. Not wanting to argue with his Senpai’s wisdom the orange haired boy comprised a list of hints to write to Kageyama.

 

**Day One: Plans A - D**

 

Hinata sat on his bed before school and executed Plan A. Plan A was to write “I live in Japan on his arm.” It's very vague but he hoped that it might make Kageyama realize it was him. Plan A was a failure; all he got in response was a “Oh I live in Japan too” written in smooth cursive writing. Seeing that Plan A was a failure Hinata moved onto his next Plan, Plan B. 

 

Plan B was to write “I’m 16 years old” on his arm. Hey don’t blame him, Tanaka and Noya wrote most of the list. He only wrote the last few which he hoped he would never have to get to. Once again he received the short  reply of “I’m 15”. Hinata was not discouraged. He knew the hints were really vague he just hoped Kageyama would figure it out soon. Hinata may or may not of bet that he would be able to get Kageyama to figure out he was his soulmate just from the hints he was giving him. 

 

Maybe betting a month’s allowance on this wasn’t the best idea and he knew Noya and Tanaka would hold him to his word which meant if Kageyama didn’t figure out soon, Hinata wasn’t going to be able to buy any more Volleyball equipment for a whole month. Plan B was a miserable failure, and with a sigh the discouraged boy trudged his way to his classroom. Maybe Plan C will have better luck.

  
  


Plan C was also an epic failure. Hinata at this point knew that Plan C was going to fail because he had to write “I have brown eyes” as a hint. Do you know how many people in Japan have brown eyes?! Hinata glared at his arm when Kageyama once again wrote the simple reply of “I have dark blue eyes.” Hinata was annoyed by the response.

 

“I know what color eyes you have! Idiot!” Hinata shouted in the middle of his class. His teacher looked at him with a disapproving glare. “Sorry sir.” Hinata mumbled as he slunk down in his seat. Shouyou glared at his arm.

 

‘Stupid Kageyama!’

 

The last Plan of the day Plan D was obviously a failure as well. Hinata had a bit of hope with this one. Surely Kageyama knew that his favorite food was Tamago Kake Gohan? Right? Hinata was disappointed to see that his idiot of a soulmate wrote back “My favorite food is Pork Curry with an egg on top.” Hinata went to bed with a frown on his face, thinking that maybe he’d have better luck the next day.

 

**Day 2: Plans E - H**

 

Hinata awoke to the sound of his sister Natsu shaking him violently telling him to wake up. With a yawn the orange haired boy made his way into the bathroom to brush his teeth. After he had brushed his teeth and had breakfast, the spitfire of a boy said goodbye to his Mother and Sister and ran out the front door to his bike. With a feeling that today was going to be great, the Decoy rode his bike to school. Upon arriving at school Hinata decided he might as well execute Plan E. Quickly writing “I was born during the summer on his arm” the teen waited at the top of the hill for his soulmate to show up for their daily race.

 

After a minute of waiting, Hinata looked behind him to see Kageyama walking up the hill casually while writing on his arm. Hinata turned away to look at his arm excitedly only to see that Kageyama had written “I was born during the winter” under where he had written Plan E. Hinata was so annoyed that when Kageyama got up on the hill, Hinata just ran off at full speed not even giving the clueless boy a greeting. 

 

Plan F and Plan G were failures. For Plan F he wrote “I live in a traditional Japanese home”, all his idiot soulmate wrote was “That’s cool”. For Plan G he wrote “I’m not a good student to be honest.” and once again all he got was a simple answer, “I'm not good at school either”. Hinata was not a quitter. No, he wasn't. It was no longer about the bet. It was now about beating Kageyama at his game.

 

Plan H, Hinata was sure Kageyama would figure out it was him. All he had to do was look at all the hints, put them together and he should easily figure out that it was Hinata. Shouyou was sitting on his couch when he wrote “I have a younger sister” on his arm. Within moments the reply of “I’m an only child” appeared on Hinata’s arm. Letting out a groan, the annoyed boy flopped onto his couch, falling asleep with a scowl on his usually smiling face.

**Day 3: Plans I - L**

 

Suga was worried, I mean, more worried than usual. He had noticed that Hinata had been really annoyed as of late. And that was really unusual for the usually happy-go-lucky smiling boy. Suga hoped that Hinata was ok. With a sigh the mother made his way to his small problem child. As Suga approached Hinata he heard him mumble.

 

“Plan I, Failure. Ugh I guess I should have saw this coming I mean if I wrote “I’m shorter than most boys my age.” then it would be obvious he would write back “I’m tall for my age.” Why  would it be any different?” Hinata whimpered with a sad look on his face.

 

“Hinata, what's wrong? Soulmate problems?” Suga said kindly as he walked up to the depressed boy.

 

“Yeah, I’m trying to tell my soulmate who I am but it’s not working out…” Hinata said with a discourage look on his child-like face. Suga smiled realizing the issue the boy was suffering from. Believe it or not, Suga went through the same thing when trying to tell Daichi they were soulmates. The captain was completely clueless when it comes to things like love it turns out.

 

“Kageyama hasn’t figure it out yet?” Suga asked the sniveling boy.

 

“Yeah he- wait how do you know who my soulmate is? Did Tanaka-san or Noya-Senpai tell you?” Hinata asked with a confused look on his face. Suga let out a small laugh before answering the confused teen.    

 

“A mother always knows.” Suga said with a mischievous grin on his face. “Hinata I know how you feel. I went through the same problem when I tried to tell Daichi.” Suga said looking at the orange haired boy with understanding. “The best thing you can do is not give up and be blunt as possible!”

 

“Thank you! Sugawara-san! I’ll definitely try that!” Shouyou shouted as he ran off to the clubroom a new look of determination in his eyes. 

 

“Good luck, Hinata.” Suga softly said as he watched the boy run off with a fond gaze. Daichi walked up behind Suga, hugging him from behind.

 

“Good luck? What was that about Koshi?” Daichi asked as he watched Hinata run off in confusion.

 

“Oh nothing Daichi, just helping out a lost baby crow.” Suga said with a smile.

 

Hinata ran back to the clubroom determined to just outright tell Kageyama they were soulmates. But before he made it, he was pulled off to the side by an excited Noya and Tanaka.

 

“How’s the bet going? Did he figure it out yet??” Noya shouted excitedly. Hinata looked at them wearily before answering.

 

“Uh no! But I know he’ll figure it out soon!” Hinata said with a triumphant voice. Tanaka and Noya laughed before dragging  Hinata off to go get some ice cream because they are “Great Senpai”. 

 

When Hinata got home, he executed Plans J, K, and L one after the other, thinking that if he wrote the hints one after another Kageyama would figure it out. Plan  J was “I live in a town, not a city” he of course got the annoying reply of “I live in a town too.” Hinata quickly then wrote his next Plan, not letting the failure of Plan J get to him. 

 

Plan K was to write “I like Volleyball”. Ok, so it’s not the best hint, but come on, Hinata was running out of ideas here. Kageyama for once replied with a message longer than a few words, “Really? I love Volleyball, I’ve played it ever since I was little.” Hinata smiled down at the response. He may be annoyed with the Setter but that doesn’t mean he can’t find his excitement about Volleyball cute. Yes he just admitted Kageyama is cute. Love does weird things to people, ya know.

 

Plan L maybe wasn’t the best one. He felt he was being a bit more specific with each one but Plan L felt a bit more like the first few plans. Plan L was “I am apparently loud”. Hinata snorted at this one. It was obvious that Tanaka and Noya came up with this one. Kageyama reverted back to his short answers by writing “I don’t talk much.” Hinata, fed up with his idiot soulmate, trudged off to his room where his moped about his life decisions. Thus was the end of day 3 maybe day 4 will be the day he realizes Hinata is his soulmate.

 

**Day 4:  Plans M - R**

 

The first thing Shouyou did when he woke up was execute Plans M and N. He felt like today was the day Kageyama would finally stop being stupid and figure out he was his soulmate but then again Hinata has felt like this every morning for the last few days. Plan M was “I live in the Miyagi Prefecture”. Just to be safe Hinata also wrote Plan N right under Plan M, “I like the number 10.” Certain that these two would be sufficient, Hinata went about getting ready for his day. It was Saturday but he still had weekend Volleyball practice he had to attend and he had to take a makeup class because he’s failing most of his classes.

 

        Hinata was walking into his kitchen when he looked at his arm to see that his dunce of a soulmate had answered him. Kageyama had written “I live there too.” in response to Plan M and in response to Plan N he wrote “I like the number 10 too.” Hinata stared at his answer to Plan N in shock. He likes the number 10? What does that mean? 

 

Hinata was about to leave his house when he implemented Plan O, which was “I play on a Volleyball team.” Hinata certain that Plan O would be the one, jumped on his bike and road to his school with a big grin on his face. Once at school Hinata looked at his arm excitedly but frowned when he saw the answer. “I play Volleyball too! Do you think we’ve ever played against one another?” Hinata’s good mood sunk faster than the Titanic. 

“Bakageyama!” Hinata yelled while riding into school. He sped past Tsukishima and Yamaguchi who looked at him in confusion.

 

“Tsukki?” Yamaguchi asked looking at his soulmate in confusion.

 

“Looks like the Queen is angry with our resident King.” Tsukishima said with a smug look on his face. “Let's go Tadashi.” Tsukishima said as he grabbed Yamaguchi’s hand. “We don't want to miss the show.”

 

Hinata sat in class a determined look on his usually goofy face.

 

‘This Plan P and Q have to work! Come on Kageyama! Why do you have to be so dumb!’

With a confident smirk on his face Hinata wrote both Plan P and Q on his arm: ‘I ride my bike a lot’ and ‘I am a middle blocker’. Hinata looked at his arm expectantly but soon remembered he was in class and it was unlikely that Kageyama would answer him during class.

 

A sense of Deja vu came over Hinata when he found himself staring at the clock hoping for it to ring setting him free. Every so often Hinata would look at his arm but Kageyama still hadn't answered him. But luckily for him, the universe was on his side. The bell finally rang and Hinata couldn't get out of his classroom fast enough. He was so happy that he was free from his torture that he almost forgot to look at his arm to see if Kageyama had answered him.

 

‘Do you ride your bike to school?’ Was his answer to Plan P and his answer to Plan Q was obviously “I'm a setter” Hinata was at a loss how was it possible for one person to be this clueless. He was running out of plans. 

 

Hinata couldn't sleep; he was restless. It was so difficult for him to take such a roundabout way in trying to tell Kageyama they're soulmates. He wanted nothing more than to march up to him and shout it in his face but he was a man of his word, well sometimes, but this time he was going to keep his word and stick to the plan. 

 

“Time for Plan R.” Hinata said with a yawn, he wrote “I play on a Volleyball team.” He fell asleep right after he wrote the note. If he had been awake he would have seen Kageyama's confused reply of “You already said that.”

 

**Day 5: S - V**

 

Hinata felt like he should slap himself. He seriously wrote the same thing twice. How could he do something so dumb...oh wait he's Hinata. 

 

Hinata laid in his bed. It was Sunday and he had nothing to do. 

 

“I might as well do Plan S.” Hinata said halfheartedly, while writing ‘I'm about 5’4” on his arm. Hinata sighed and was about to fall back asleep when his sister Natsu came running into his room.

 

“Shou-Chan!! Shou-Chan!!!” She yelled excitedly as she leapt onto his bed. “Let's play dress up!!!” Hinata smiled and jumped out of bed.

 

“Ok! Let's go Princess Natsu!” Hinata chirped happily as he and Natsu raced out of the room. 

 

Hinata was putting on his princess dress when his little sister grabbed his arm.

 

“Shou-chan!! What's that say?” She asked as she cutely furrowed her eyebrows. Hinata looked down at his arm to see that Kageyama had answered Plan S the same way he answered almost every plan before it, with a fact about himself. “I'm 5’11” 

 

“It says ‘I'm 5’11” Hinata said as he sat down at the tea party table. Natsu looked at her big brother in confusion.

  
  


“But Shou-chan is super short!” She said in a super cute and sweet voice. Hinata sputtered and glared halfheartedly at his adorable sister.

 

“What you say!” He shouted as he started to tickle her mercilessly. Natsu squealed and tried to runaway. “Say Uncle!” Hinata laughed, as his sister tried to tickle him back.

 

“Uncle! Uncle!” Natsu laughed out. Hinata stopped tickling her and she pouted at him cutely. “No fair! I never win!” Natsu waved her arms around before grabbing a tutu. “Shou-Chan! You forgot your tutu!!”

 

“Oh I can't believe I forgot the most important part of my outfit! Oh thank you kind Princess Natsu.” Hinata said with a wide grin on his face, Natsu giggled happily.

 

Plan T and U were written together, “I want to go to Nationals, and I'm actually a Decoy.” Hinata was convinced that these two plans would be the last ones he needs. It's so obvious, other than saying his name, this was as obvious as he could get. Kageyama has to figure it out now, but he doesn't. He replies with “I want to go to Nationals too! And I don't think I've ever met another Decoy besides the one on my team. Do you like being a Decoy?” Hinata was at a loss, apparently Kageyama was so stupid that he made Hinata look like a genius.

 

Hinata collapsed on his bed and let out a sigh of frustration. Why hasn't he realized it yet? Hinata decided to try Plan V just before he went down to dinner. “My little sister’s name is Natsu.” 

 

Shouyou stared at his arm and honestly wasn't surprised. If Plans A - U haven't worked why would Plan V suddenly work? All Kageyama had written was “That’s a nice name.” 

 

**Day 6: W - Y**

 

Monday, no one likes Mondays. Hinata was so done with everything, he felt tired and wanted to sleep but don't all teenagers want to sleep in on Mondays. Hinata dragged himself out of bed and wrote Plan W on his arm “I go to Karasuno High School.” If Kageyama didn't figure it out with this hint, then Hinata didn't know if he ever would. 

 

Shouyou got on his bike and slowly rode to school. He had a scowl on his face. But it soon turned into a smile when he remembered that most of his teachers were going to be absent that day. With renewed vigor Hinata rode at full speed to his school. Stopping at the hill to wait for Kageyama, Hinata looked at his arm to see “I got to Karasuno as well.” written on his arm. 

 

When Kageyama got to the top of the hill, he expected to see Hinata waiting for him to race but when he got to the top he saw that Hinata was already racing to the gym.

 

“What's his problem?” Kageyama grumbled as he ran full speed after Hinata. “Hinata-Boke! That's cheating!” He yelled as he easily caught up with the orange haired boy. But instead of his usual retort, Hinata simply looked at him wearily before speeding off to the gym.

 

“Is he ok?” Kageyama asked staring at him with a hint of worry...

 

Hinata sat in the clubroom after school staring at his arm. Was writing to him even worth it? Hinata began to doubt himself. He was broken from his musing by the gentle giant Asahi.

 

“Hinata-kun? What's wrong?” Asahi asked looking at the boy kindly. Hinata smiled at him sadly before answering.

 

“Soulmate issues.” Hinata said softly. Asahi looked at Hinata with determination.

 

“Yeah I get that. But you can't give up! I know you may feel like you should, but I've learned giving up isn't the answer...but uh you don't have to listen to me or anything! I'm just saying!” Asahi frantically waved his hands. Hinata shook his head and gave a smile.

 

“No, thank you Asahi-san! I needed to hear that! Alright!” Hinata cheered as he started to write Plan X on his arm, “I have orange hair.” Hinata smiled cheerfully before rushing out of the clubroom.

 

Asahi smiled before talking out his phone.

 

Messages 

From: Asahi

To: Tanaka

1100 yen on Hinata succeeding.

 

Hinata didn't look at his arm until he was at his house. He looked down hopefully, but his hope turned to disappointment when he saw the generic short answer that Kageyama had been giving most of the time. “My hair is black.” Hinata screamed into his pillow. He hated this. He hasn't felt like himself since this thing had started and he knows he's been acting weird.

 

“Fine! I won't look at it until I'm at practice.” Hinata wrote Plan Y on his arm, “Bakageyama” before going to sleep, a soft smile on his face.

 

**Day 7: Plan Z**

 

“Crap I slept in!” Hinata yelled as he sped down the street on his bike. Hinata had been so worked up the night before, that he forgot to set his alarm. It also didn't help that Natsu was at a friend’s house for a sleepover.

 

Showing up to morning practice 5 minutes late, Hinata forgot to check to see if Plan Y had worked. Hinata played twice as hard to make up for the time he had missed, which caused him to sleep through his first two classes. 

 

The bell rung and Hinata ran off again to the Clubroom. He ran up the stairs passing Kageyama, who was just leaving. He threw open the door and shouted a greeting to the rest of the team. For some reason, all of them seemed to be waiting for something. Hinata paid no mind and went to go change into his gym clothes. He refused to look at his arm. What if Kageyama didn't figure it out? What if he did? Hinata fought with the overwhelming want to look at his arm but he resisted until he accidentally looked at his arm when he took his shirt off. Kageyama had written “Did you hear that insult from Hinata?” Shouyou fell to his knees. How on earth had he not figured it out yet? How was it possible?

 

“THAT'S IT!!!” Hinata yelled startling everyone. “IT'S TIME FOR PLAN FREAKING Z!!” Hinata screamed as he wrote  “I AM HINATA SHOUYOU.” 

 

Hinata stared at his arm in anticipation, waiting for Kageyama’s answer. Suddenly, the door of the clubroom was thrown open. There stood Kageyama breathing heavy, looking as if he saw a ghost.

 

“I-t….you? H-Hinata…..?” He gasped out his cheeks bright red. Hinata practically jumped over the bench he was standing in front of. He ran towards Kageyama, grabbed him by his shirt and kissed him as hard as he could. He pulled away and stared at Kageyama who at this point was in a daze.

 

“You are the most stupid, the dumbest, just ugh you are so freaking stupid just-” Hinata was cut off by Kageyama who kissed him softly on the lips.

 

“Sorry I took so long….all those messages make sense now...sorry...Shouyou.” Kageyama said softly gazing into Hinata's eyes. Shouyou began to cry tears of happiness and hugged Kageyama close to him. 

 

“You're such an idiot, Tobio!” Hinata sobbed, Kageyama held him closer and whispered 

“I know, I know” into his hair.

 

“No! I lost! I can't believe I lost!!!” Tanaka yelled as he fell to his knees. 

 

“God dangit!!!!” Noya yelled dramatically hanging off Tanaka.

 

“Oh Tanaka~ where’s my money?” Suga sang with a smug grin on his face. “What about Asahi and Yamaguchi’s money??” Suga walked towards Tanaka and Noya.

 

“Wait I don't have any money yet! Wait-” Hinata started to laugh happily from where he was huddled up against Tobio.

 

“Did you guys seriously bring everyone in on the bet!?” Hinata laughed out. Tanaka and Noya both gave Hinata a sheepish grin.

 

Hinata honestly didn't care, all he cared about was that he had his soulmate and that he had never been so happy. 

 

‘I finally feel complete…’ Hinata thought to himself. Kageyama sighed happily and said “Yeah, I feel complete too.” 

 

Hinata pulled away from Tobio and stared at him in shock. ‘Uh how did he know what I was thinking!?’ Hinata thought frantically. 

 

Tobio looked at him in confusion before saying, “What do you mean thinking? You're speaking out loud,” while staring at Shouyou in confusion.

 

“Awe would you look at that, the King and the Queen can read each other's thoughts. Isn't that so sweet you want to puke?” Tsukishima said sarcastically from the other side of the room.

 

“What?!” Kageyama and Hinata shouted at the same time. 

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
